Certain valve installations require a dependable, rapid operation as well as an emergency actuation should the main actuating system fail, together with systems for checking the operability of the system as needed. Actuation of these valves necessitates a large amount of actuating fluid and this has been provided by a large capacity pump, increasing the size and cost of the installation.